pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Attention to the hacker who hacked Missingno. Master's PTD account!!!
Hello. If you're reading this, then you're either a regular person wondering what the hell this is all about, or you're the person who hacked my PTD account. If you are the latter, then please read on, for this message is for you. If you are not the hacker, but have information regarding whoever hacked my account, by all means come forward and say something. Now then. As you already know, earlier this afternoon you attempted to make off with a great deal of my more rare and valuable Pokemon. Had I not logged on when I did and acted in a timely fashion, you would almost certainly had gotten away with much more than my Shiny starters and Shadow Entei. I will say it right now; I am furious. I've already taken the matter to Sam, and expect his response shortly. I will, however, give you one chance. If you come clean here and now, and trade back what is rightfully mine, I will not pursue the matter any further. If you do not, then I will take this matter just as far as it can possibly be taken. Go to this trade ID (14f7cb29e3df0d) and trade the stolen Pokemon for this Rattata, and this matter will be closed once and for all. For those of you concerned, the stolen Pokemon are Shiny Venusaur, Shiny Charizard, Shiny Blastoise, and Shadow Entei, all of them with levels in the high 90s. As a final note, the Missingno. Master Mega Mall is closed until this matter is resolved. If you were hoping to organize a trade with me, sorry. My PTD username is Missingno. Master, you can just look at what I got up for trade and make me offers. Missingno. Master 2 01:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hope You Get That Acc Back I Feel Sad You Got Hacked And The Person That Hacked You Should Be Ashamed. Hope You Get The Acc Back :)CookieRAWRxD 02:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CookieRAWRxDCookieRAWRxD 02:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Zork2009 18:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC)18:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Does Sam recorded our IP adreses when we log in, if so he can just cross check it with all the other IP adresses of the other accounts and find out who they are and ban them. Hope you get all your stuff back. It will definetely be hard to trace down this hacker. You would need to trace an IP address in a probably illegal way. A shiny charizard, blastoise, venusaur, and shadow entei is not worth hacking for :P why not hack an account with legendary dogs? Summary: It is extremely easy to hack into an account, we are all at risk. :Well, the Shiny Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise and Shadow Entei were the only Pokémon the hacker got away with; they weren't the only ones the hacker was targeting. Many of my Shinies were up for trade, including Rapidash, Venomoth, Snorlax, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Omastar, Seadra, Weezing, Cloyster, and Mew. I'm guessing the Mew was the hacker's primary target, but once he/she got into my account, I guess he/she got greedy. Can't have been expecting me to log on when I did, or else they would've taken the Shiny Mew first. I certainly didn't help matters; once I got the Shiny Mew in a trade, it was practically all I was talking about. Missingno. Master 2 22:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC)